It is well known that during the natural progression of pregnancy, a woman's expanding abdomen can cause her a large amount of discomfort. The added weight of the enlarging abdomen can often cause significant back and leg stress for the woman. Many pregnant women have found floating in water to alleviate much of the stress associated with carrying a child to term. However, traditional floatation devices or rafts are generally not built to accommodate the expanded abdomen of a pregnant woman, so a pregnant woman seeking to rest on a floatation device in the water must rest on her back or upright.